1. Field
One or more aspects according to embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a second electrode are sequentially, in that order, on a substrate. Holes injected from the first electrode move to the EML via the HTL, while electrons injected from the second electrode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.